The Pounding In My Head
by AndroidSister
Summary: AU.This is a oneshot I wrote taking place in my 'Trinityverse' before the Master and the Doctor parted ways and left Gallifrey. One of a few short stories I wrote to explore Koschei's backstory pre-series in this case: the onset of 'the drums'.


**The Pounding in my Head**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone here really think Doctor Who could even possibly be mine? Yeah that's what I thought.****  
><strong>A/N: Okay, so this story is one of a few short stories that wrote as I was starting out on Koschei's Trinity in order to get to know his character better before I had to write him. It also helped me figure out some of the Doctor's as well his backstory within this universe. So clearly the kids are OC's that are already dead and gone during the series. That's actually quite sad really... I feel thet in itself tells you alot about K/J/M's as well as the Doctor's behavior in Koschei's Trinity. This is still unbetaed so feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes. Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

><p>Salen watched his father bustling around the lab. He'd been working non-stop all day. It was an unusual occurance that was worrying both the older children. Mita, the second eldest, was watching their little sister in the other room. Dad was upstairs talking with some council reprasentative about Rassilon only knows what 'urgent matter'. They knew better than to interrupt. Their family was already looked down on by many of their people and it was best not to do anything that might tempt more judgement.<p>

"Father." Salen tried, causing the man in question to look up at him for a brief moment before he went back to his mad scavenging. "Father, it's almost time to eat. Maybe we should head to the kitchen now and rest so that you can-"

"Can't." The Master cut him off anxiously. "It wont stop! I need to stop them."

_~So that's what this is. He's hearing the drums again~_ Salen tried to calm himself. He had seen the feverish look in his father's eyes. He was never going to be a normal seventeen year old was he? When he'd taken time off to come home from the Academy he had already been stealing himself for for the madness that he knew was waiting here for him. Only now it was worse. Jyun and Sajyuol he could deal with. They'd all grown up with the two alters after all, but this strange new madness... This was more than just abnormal this was _scary_. Mita came in to the lab carrying their little sister on her hip.

"Come on. Time to eat." She said, little Keya eyed their father silently while one of her hands twisted a lock of Mita's long auburn hair.

"Go." The Master muttered distractedly while Keya wriggled around and Mita set her down in the chair next to Salen, stepping up to stand beside their father.

"Father?" She questioned gently, he didn't seem to hear her. He just kept fumbling with the circuits and various mechanical parts on the table before him.

"I think he's hearing those drums again." Salen informed her helpfully.

"Hey." Mita tried again, touching the older Timelord's arm to get his attention.

"Don't!" The Master cried making her jump.

"Hey. Look at me." Mita told him evenly, turning him away from the table so he was facing her. "We'll figure this out. Just not right now okay? Right now, we need to go have something to eat, come on."

She held out her hand to him, patiently waiting for him to regain focus. He took it after a moment with a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I-" He let her lead him toward the door but then suddenly stopped short, clutching at his head. Mita spun around to look back at him as he slammed his hands over his ears, his breathing fast and ragged, and he fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"Father!" Salen yelled darting forward to catch him. He turned back to Mita who'd gone paper white at the sight before her. "Mita, Go get dad!"

She turned and ran out of the room a split second later and he heard her hurrying up the stairs. Salen just held onto the Master's trembling form, hoping against hope they would find an end to this maddness, even if it just meant going back to the old trinity of personalities. He just wanted his old Father back before they lost him forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
